The Starfilled Sky
by SkittlesAway
Summary: Seiya is back on earth again, and he finds Haruka crying on the side of the road after a break up with Michiru. Deciding to help her, he takes her to his own place, and slowly falls in love with her as he becomes closer to her. Rated T for some language. Title subject to change. R&R!


**AN: This is my first non-poetry fanfiction. Please revew, and tell me what things I can work on. Constructive criticism only. NO FLAMING, please!**

Seiya found her crying, in her car, on the side of the road.

"Hey," He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" She responded bitterly.

"Well Haruka, since you asked, I'm not the kind of guy to leave a lady crying without comfort."

"And I'm not the kind of "lady" to accept your help!" She turned away from him.

"Come on, Haruka. I'm tired of our fighting. Can we at least call a truce?" Seiya asked.

"Fine." Haruka said. "But don't expect me to tell you anything. This does not make us friends, understand?"

"I know. Don't mind me asking, but why are you even on the road this late?" He questioned.

"Why are you so insistent on talking to me? Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure you wanted to hurt me, and I felt indifferent." He thought for a second. Why was he doing this? Why did he want to help her? He hated her, for crying out loud!

"I-I don't know..." He looked at the road.

"Then drag your stupid alien ass elsewhere. I don't want to deal with you now. Why are you even on the planet in the first place?" She said.

"I'm here to see everyone. I also got kind of tired of Kinmoku, so I took a break." He replied.

"If by everyone you mean Usagi, then get over her. She's married to Mamoru." She stated.

"A little late on that one, Haruka. I've been over her for a while." He chuckled, "While we're on the topic of relationships, how is Michiru?"

Haruka's eyes saddened. "I'd... Rather not talk about it..."

Seiya came to a realization. No wonder she was crying! How did he not realize that if she was crying, it was either over her princess, or Michiru. He heard sobbing noises again. He looked back at Haruka.

"Why, Michiru? Why did you leave me?" He heard her whisper. _So that's why she's so sad! _Seiya looked at his watch. _It's almost one in the morning! _He thought. He wondered if she had a place to stay at.

"Listen, Haruka, If you want you can stay at my place for the night. After all, it _is _getting late."

"Whatever." She replied. "Why are you out here this late?"

"Late night walk. Can I ride in your car? It's a pretty far walk to my place from here and I need to show you where it is." Seiya asked.

"Sure. Get in." Haruka said.

"Thanks."

"So where is your house anyways?" She asked.

"Go straight for two kilometers, then take a left from there. I'll tell you where it is when we get closer." He replied.

"Okay, thanks."

The ride between the two was mostly silent, except for Seiya giving directions every once in a while. Haruka finally pulled up to Seiya's house.

"Is this it?" She asked. The tears she was crying earlier had dried by now and her sadness was less noticeable, but still evident.

"Yeah." He said. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm… fine… Are Taiki and Yaten living with you?" She asked, worriedly.

"No. It's just me…" He replied. "Do you mind that?"

"Not really. I'd like to go to sleep now, though. Do you mind showing me where your guest room is?" She questioned.

"Go upstairs, and take a left. It will be the corner room." He said, pointing to the staircase.

"Thank you, Seiya." She said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Haruka." He said back. They then went to their respective rooms and got ready to sleep.

Seiya was pacing around the room, thinking. _Why did I offer that to her? Don't we hate each other? That doesn't explain why I'm being so nice, though. _He sighed. _At least she's returning the gesture. Maybe calling a truce isn't so bad… As long as we stay civil, neither of us gets hurt. _

He thought about her crying earlier. _Well, at least physically. _He thought, again. _I wonder what Michiru did to make Haruka like this anyways. It's not like her to be so depressed. I only hope she gets her spirit ba- _He stopped his thoughts. Since when did he care about Haruka? Her wellbeing was none of his business anyways. _I better get some sleep before tomorrow. _He thought. And with that, he threw himself on the bed and drifted to the dream land, and his current thoughts of Haruka drifted away.

**This is actually shorter than I wanted it to be. I couldn't think of anything else to happen though, so there is your chapter one! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
